wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Knights of Iscariot
The Knights of Iscariot are a 3rd Founding Successor Chapter of the Dark Angels. Unlike most Astartes Chapters, the Knights of Iscariot worship the Emperor of Mankind as a genuine god. They are also known to be specialists in hunting down traitors, heretics, and daemons. The Chapter's faith and specialty has led them to forming good relations with the Ecclesiarchy, the Ordo Malleus and the Ordo Hereticus. Despite their good reputation among the Ecclesiarchy and the Inquisition, the Knights of Iscariot are not immune to the dark and foreboding nature of their forebears. In spite of their spectacular service record and abundance of religious zeal in the present, their past remains shrouded in mystery and contains many a dark secret. History The fact that the Knights of Iscariot are a Third Founding Dark Angels Successor Chapter is the only thing that can be said for certain of the Chapter's early history. Sometime in the late M34 or early M35, the Chapter history of the Knights of Iscariot was all but lost. While most records post M35 showcase a "flawlessly loyal" record, scraps of information from the Chapter's early history cast doubts upon the true motives of the Knights of Iscariot. The leading theory is that the Knights of Iscariot had an incredibly dark early history that eventually coalesced into a Chapter Civil War that broke out in the 35th Millennium. Following this Civil War the Chapter reflected upon their past actions and regretted them immensely. After partaking in a century-long Penitence Crusade and wiping their Chapter history, the Knights of Iscariot became one of the most religiously zealous of the Astartes Chapter, not unlike the Black Templars. However, there are rumors stirring that claim that the Knights of Iscariot still continue dark deeds in secret to this day, and that their extreme piety serves as a cover for their shadowy acts. Notable Campaigns Chapter Home World The Knights of Iscariot hail from the temperate Civilized World of Iscariot (from which the Chapter gains it's name). Like the Chapter that calls this World home, the history of Iscariot prior to the 35th Millennium is all but lost. The ecosystem of Iscariot is lush and considered to be beautiful. The cities, while large in their own right, are considerable smaller than cities found on other planets. The population of Iscariot are highly religious, with the Imperial Creed being enforced by the Knights of Iscariot. Evidence of their faith is the massive shrines, churches, and cathedrals that dot the surface of Iscariot. While the tropical climate of Iscariot may not produce the most hardy aspirants, the strict religious militarism that grips the planet has proven to produce excellent recruitment for the Knights of Iscariot. Fortress-Monastery Cathedralis Angelicus (Angelic Cathedral in Low Gothic) if the Fortress-Monastery of the Knights of Iscariot. Cathedralic Angelicus reflects the Chapters piety in the fact that it is constructed in the same style and architecture of the mighty temples of the Adeptus Ministorum. Littered throughout the Monastery are alcoves and shrines of varies sizes all dedicated to the Emperor of Mankind. The entire interior is covered with varies banners, tapestries, paintings, murals, statues and trophies. However, the ornate design of the interior betrays it's tremendous defensive capabilities. The Knights of Iscariot have designated two areas of the Fortress-Monastery; the Public Forum and the Public Atrium, that serve as temples to the Emperor that are completely open to the common citizenry. Chapter Recruitment Chapter Organisation Officer Ranks Specialist Ranks Line Ranks Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Culture As stated before, the Knights of Iscariot are adamant followers of the Imperial Creed. Their zealous faith seeps into nearly every aspect of the Chapters culture; from the religious imagery on their armor to the Chaplain--blessed weapons they use. Chapter Beliefs The Chapter's religious fervor that drives the Knights of Iscariot to pursue the enemies of Man relentlessly and exterminate them with extreme prejudice. Combat Doctrine The Knights of Iscariot are known for using three distinct combat doctrines; Crusading, 'Hunting', and Planetary Assaults As zealous worshipers of the Emperor, the Knights of Iscariot regularly partake on a great many Crusades. The Chapter's doctrine of 'hunting' involves dispatching a small task force of Marines to handle different missions. The most common missions include tracking down and eliminating a target that is likely a band of traitors, heretics, and/or daemons. The Chapter's planetary assaults are truly a sight to behold. Hundreds of Astartes forces and vehicles in gleaming white and gold charging head-on at the foes of the Emperor, shouting religious litanies at the top of their enhanced lungs. The goal of planetary assaults are usually either suppressing/pacifying traitors or rebellions, or routing out occupying forces. Chapter Gene-Seed Primarch's Curse: (Add Name Here) Notable Members Chapter Fleet Sanctus Pura (Relic Battleship) 3 Battle Barges 5 Strike Cruisers 15 Rapidstrike Vesssels (Escort) Chapter Relics Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The armor of the Knights of Iscariot is colored a brilliant white and detailed with shining gold Chapter Badge Relations Allies Feel free to add your own Enemies Feel free to add your own Notable Quotes By the Knights of Iscariot About the Knights of Iscariot Feel free to add your own Gallery File:Knights_Iscariot_Vet_Marine.png|A Knights of Iscariot Veteran Marine of the veteran 1st Company. Note: Black robes denotes that this battle-brother has been inducted into the mysteries of the Chapter's Inner Circle. Category:Dark Angels Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Third Founding